PROJECT SUMMARY ? DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Developmental funds come from two sources: the CCSG and the institution. SCI has expended approximately $27 million (direct) in developmental funds in the current grant period for recruitment, seed grant awards, and developing cores. Funds for recruitment were used to substantially improve capabilities in solid tumor translational research and population sciences. New recruits have been able to secure significant peer reviewed cancer research funding since joining SCI. Funds for the seed grant program awarded in 2009-2013 have produced an 8:1 return on investment, as measured by follow-on grant funding. Funds for new cores have supported the Stanford Cancer Institute Research Database (SCIRDB), a data warehouse that combines de-identified patient data with other relevant data to facilitate research related to patient outcomes. SCIRDB has now been integrated into the Biostatistics and Research Informatics Shared Resource. Funds for developing cores have also been used to initiate a biorepository to support large national and international consortium studies related to population sciences, as well as the expansion of the genomics core. SCI expects to spend $43 million in developmental funds in the next grant period, of which $1.25 million (total direct) is requested from the CCSG. Developmental funds will continue to support recruitments, seed grants, and developing cores. Top recruitment priorities include faculty in the areas of solid tumor translational research, the behavioral sciences and survivorship research, and immunology. $10 million is allocated for seed grants. Funds will continue to be used to develop the biorepository as a shared resource and a new organoid core facility.